


Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!

by SuperWoman0124



Series: Happy Birthday Kinky Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean a birthday present. (Hot sex against a door)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic for Dean's 36th birthday!
> 
> Hellhoundsprey drew me this delicious picture for it and it's wonderful. http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com/tagged/fbi-suits
> 
> Guys, she's a wonderful artist and a wonderful author. You should check her out. When I saw this depiction of my story, I cried. Haha

 

He was pushed roughly against the wall, the suit jacket rolled off of his muscled shoulders. He let out a guttural moan as Sam mouthed at his neck, raking his fingernails into Dean's shoulder blades. Sam overtook Dean's lips in a searing kiss, cocking his head to the side to grant more access to the soft lips he'd been denied the entire FBI interview. Dean growled, pinching at the first button of Sam's white collar, taking a moment to twist it correctly. It came free, only for him to become impatient and rip the shirt open, buttons flying to the floor and bouncing under the kitchen utilities. Sam snickered, only for the sound to be swallowed by Dean as Sam pulled him forward to close the door to their crappy motel apartment. The door slammed shut, and Sam shoved Dean into it, the course cedar wood rubbing harshly into his back. Sam untwisted Dean's buttons with experienced ease, pushing his hands into each side to pull it down and off. Sam untucked his shirt, chucking it to the ground, not daring to take his mouth off of Dean's. Sam lunged, sinking his teeth into Dean's neck, making him whimper and cry out. 

"Biting?" Dean spoke through labored breath, smirking at his little brother. "Not fair." 

Sam pulled back to let out a light hearted chuckle, frantically wrapping his fingers into Dean's undershirt to pull him impossibly closer, craving more contact. 

"Bed?" One word couldn't have been more meaningful as Sam sucked on Dean's lower jaw and manhandled his shoulders to push him farther back into the wooden door. 

"Don't know, Sammy. Can't take much more. Need you now." Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's throat, pulling Sam closer until he felt those smooth lips impact his with a teeth clenching kiss. 

Sam growled again, fisting his fingers tighter into Dean's shirt. Dean flipped them somehow, pushing Sam's large frame into the door, using all his strength to keep him there. 

"Still- ah, fuck!" Dean sucked on his jugular, palming Sam's rock hard bulge through the straight dress pants. "Still open from this morning. I'm good, if you are."

Dean ran his hand down Sam's chiseled chest, worshipping his body before roughly turning him around. 

Dean bucked his hips and could feel his cock sliding against the meat of Sam's ass making the younger Winchester squirm. 

" This what you want, Sammy?" Dean moved closer, inching his lips to Sam's ear to give Sam those delicious goose bumps that he always got from dirty talk. "Want my fat cock in that tight hole of yours?"

Sam's voice trembled and his knees began to shake. 

"Y-yes! F-fuck me? Please, Dean. Need you to." 

"Yeah? Is that what my baby boy needs? A quick rough fuck against the door, huh?" Dean ground his hard on into Sam's skin again, reaching around to undo the clasp of Sam's pants, purposefully avoiding Sam's cock.

"Yes!" The blush spread from Sam's cheeks to the tips of his ears at the admission, and Dean pulled the zip of Sam's pants down, letting them fall to the floor. He humped into Sam's thin boxers, feeling the curve of his crack against the sensitive nerve running down his cock. Sam pushed his hips back, desperation showing in the way he keened and fucked back into Dean's hardness. Dean pulled at the elastic waistband of Sam's boxers, pushing them down. Dean went on his knees when they stopped at Sam's thighs, and on his way back up, he spread Sam's cheeks and licked a long stripe up Sam's center, eliciting a powerful moan from Sam. Dean kitten licked at the rim, savoring the sweet taste of sweat, soap and _Sam._

Dean noticed the way Sam was quivering, and poked his tongue in and swirled, making Sam gasp and shutter. 

"Need you." Sam whined, digging his fingernails into the grain of the door.

Dean stood, knees popping as he went and pulled on the clasp of his pants, unable to contain himself any longer. He pulled his swollen cock out, taking a moment to appreciate the angry red color of it. Dean pushed himself forward, pumping himself twice and running slowly down the length of Sam's crack. Sam shivered visibly, goose bumps spreading down his spine. 

Dean pulled back, spitting into his palm and fisting his cock, inhaling sharply at the sudden contact. 

Sam grew impatient, readjusting his legs and spreading his legs farther apart, presenting his ass for display. Dean rocked forward, rubbing the head against the rim and lightly poking in, a gentle tease and unpredictable segue from the rough and immediate lust for slotting their bodies together as quick and brutal as possible. 

Dean shoved himself in another two inches quickly, forcing a pained yelp from Sam, biting his lower lip and worrying it with his teeth. Sam hissed, the burn was intense, but so, so wonderful as Dean filled him up to the hilt. Dean's hips stuttered with only his will keeping him in place, waiting for Sam to adjust and breathe evenly. 

Sam bucked back, jostling Dean inside him and Dean huffed a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam whined, feeling Dean's cock suddenly probing Sam's prostate. 

Dean pushed forward a little, shoving himself into the spongy spot and making Sam squirm. 

A litany of pleading words spewed from between Sam's open cracked lips that included _please, move_ and _Dean._

The thing that Dean couldn't resist was when Sam begged all pretty like that. 

Dean leisurely dragged himself out, a crushing grip on Sam's hips and was drawn back in by Sam's tight heat, sucked in by the strength of Sam's gripping velvet walls, making Dean gasp and moan. 

"So fucking tight, Sammy." Dean leaned over and licked a long stripe between Sam's shoulder blades. "You'd think with how many times I fuck this ass a day, you'd be sloppy like a whore."

Sam growled, thrusting his hips back and pushing his arms out so he wouldn't hit his head. Sam gasped between thrusts, the push/pull of Dean's cock too much to bare as he glided across his prostate. Sam lowered his hand to pump his own weeping prick, sliding easily across the thick length. Dean fucked in, pumping his hips as fast he could without breaking something, the slam, slam, slam of Sam's chest against the wood of the door until finally, finally he felt the end slowly approaching. Dean fucked in, wrapping his hands around Sam's shoulders and went as deep as he could, listening to the litany of gasps coming from Sam.

"So.. close." Sam panted. He twisted near the tip, kneading the bundle of nerves at the tip of the head. Dean pushed in, re- gripping Sam's shoulders and wrapped his hands around Sam's knuckles, tightly gripping on to force a choked orgasm out of Sam. Sam let out a bellowed moan, come splattering over the door.

 

Dean instantly knew how sensitive Sam would be, so he pulled his come stained fingers up to Sam's mouth and Sam happily sucked them in, moaning at the taste. That was the moment Dean spasmed gloriously into Sam's hole. He felt like Sam milked him dry, clenching his muscles. Dean saw stars flying, running his hands down Sam's back as he caught his breath, blinking back a bead of sweat running down his brow. Dean leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sam's heated back, huffing his exhaustion. 

Dean pulled out with a rude squelch, instantly leaning over to pull Sam's boxers up where they belonged on his hips. Sam sighed, turning in Dean's arms and kissed him almost chastely on the lips, humming through his smirk. 

"Happy Birthday, Dean."


End file.
